Blackbird
by candycloudz13
Summary: This is a songfic to Blackbird by the Beatles, but sung by Sarah Mclachlan. Remus mourns over his love, Sirius', death when a familiar blackbird lands on his windowsill. Contains implied slash, SBRL obviously. R&R, no flames, my first attempt at slash.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, so don't sue. The wonderful characters Sirius and Remus both belong to the amazing J.K Rowling.

**WARNING: **Contains _implied_ slash, so you no likey, me no care.

A/N: Please review! And be nice! It's my first attempt at slash. By the way, it makes you fell so much sadder if you're listening to Blackbird while you're reading cuz it's a sad song. Beautiful, but sad…

**Blackbird**

Remus stared out of the open window, into the blueness of the sky. Although the sky was so blue, darkness was pressing on him, as he mourned the loss of his friend…his love. He almost felt him sitting next to him on the windowsill, where they had sat together numerous times before, both staring quietly out into the atmosphere, searching expectantly for answers to unanswerable questions. A sweet chirp broke the miserable silence, but Remus didn't care where it was coming from.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly**

A lone tear escaped his eye and slid down his cheek. He let it fall, hoping that his hand would soon be there to wipe it away. It didn't come. A bird soon perched next to Remus, making his blank gaze out of the window shift to the other side of the windowsill. Sirius' face came clearly into his mind.

_'Why the long face, Moony? Come on, tell me! I won't tell anyone, promise...'_

**All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise.  
**Promise...such a simple word, yet holding such strong emotions and feelings…He had said this, his face stretched into a playful smile, not even a month ago. Remus was up at this windowsill, thinking about the uncontrollable love he felt for...

_'It's nothing Padfoot...I'm just thinking...'_

_Remus tried not to look at Sirius, afraid that it might give away what he was so desperately trying to hide._

Sirius had tilted his head so that his black hair gracefully fell into his eyes, which were full of thought. Thinking, about what was bothering his friend. Those same eyes had enraptured him so many times, drowning him in a mesmerizing reverie. He had never thought that it was him which made his friend hurt so...

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see**

_'About what mate? You know you can tell me.'_

_Remus glanced at him, his heart skipping a few beats, and his face slowly flushing. He quickly looked away._

Sirius always had a way to make Remus feel safe...and wanted. He didn't know if his friend felt the same way about him too. An indescribable pang of grief hit him at that moment, as he felt his lover's hand on his face.

**All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free.  
**Why did he have to leave so soon? He shook his head, his blonde-brown hair flying about his scarred face.

_'No...I can't...not right now, at least...'_

_Sirius didn't say anything more. His eyes searched Remus', as if that would give him an answer to his question. Remus held back his urge to throw his arms around Sirius…when would he know how Remus felt about him? When could he know?_

A rustle next to him shook him from his trance. Remus opened his mouth to form the familiar word that he had said so often since he had left. The bird was picking at its feathers, some which were angled unusually.

**Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.**

Its jet-black feathers seemed somewhat familiar to Remus. Someone's hair…that fell into his eyes whenever he laughed…

The blackbird hopped across the windowsill, cocking its head to the side as it looked at Remus. A familiar wave of warmth swept across Remus' body. The darkness around him faded as he stared at the cheery blackbird, trying to comprehend what was going on.

**Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.**

The bird let out a chirp…he had heard that chirp before…Remus absentmindedly put out his hand to stroke the bird. It didn't even flinch; in fact, it welcomed the touch, burrowing into his hand. Remus' solemn face cracked into a smile. He hadn't smiled in days.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly**

**All your life**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

The bird looked longingly into the sky. He took his hand away.

"Fly away,"

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

The blackbird looked at Remus one last time, before launching itself into the air, a bit uneven at first, but then smoothing out. It happily flitted here and there and soon, it was gone, engulfed by clouds swimming through the blue sky.

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

"Sirius."


End file.
